yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthrosaurus
Anthrosaurus is a normal monster from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. This card came out from the beginning of the game. This card is in Red-Eyes Black Dragon Pack as a common card. This card is in Joey's Started Deck. This card is perhaps best known in the I.Q. Test. Player only focuses on summoning this monster. It has three copies of this card and lots of supporting and powerful equipped cards. Tips * You can equipped this card with Raise Body Heat to increase it's Attack and Defense by 300. * Equipped this card with Invigoration to increase it's Attack by 400 but it will decrease it's Defense by 200. * Field Spell Card like Wasteland and Gaia Power will increase it's Attack and Defense. Wasteland Will increase the attack and defense by 200 points. While Gaia Power will increase the Attack by 500 but decrease it's Defense by 400. * Cards like Non-Spellcasting Area to protect him from spell cards and Safe Zone to protect him from card effects control by your opponent. * Use trap cards like Over Limit to special summon him from your graveyard. Anthrosaurus I.Q. Powers * The Card said this card have I.Q. but not strong enough. You can equipped this card with Amulet Of Ambition to increase the attack of this card by 500 times the difference in level. And Safe Zone to prevent your opponent from killing it making this monster very intelligent, powerful and unstoppable. # Example: Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a level 8 monster. Anthrosaurus is a level 3. Amulet of Ambition will increase the attack of Anthrosaurus by 2500 making him a total of 3500 , strong enough to kill Blue-Eyes. Trivia * This monster has a counterpart: "Krokodilus". * The term "Anthro" refers to the Greek word "anthropos" (ἄνθρωπος) meaning "human" or "man", while "saurus" means "terrible lizard". So, this card's name means "Terrible Lizard Man." * As this card's first TCG release was in Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack, which was heavily based off the character Joey Wheeler, this card's English card text is written with Joey's stereotypical Brooklynaccent. ** Seven more cards from Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack, appropriately named Joey's World, also had their English flavor texts written in this style: "Meotoko", "Skull Stalker", "Wolf", "Stone Armadiller", "Hero of the East", "Little D". All of these seven cards and "Anthrosaurus" are seen in Joey's very first Deck, except for "Hero of the East", which is only seen when Joey has a dream of himself with his inexperienced Deck, and "Little D", which has yet to appear in any canon series. "Alligator's Sword" also has similar card text, and can also be found in Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack. ** I.Q. stands for intelligence quotient. ** This monster is a Crocodile. Other Appearances Anthrosaurus appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of Destiny, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses and high definition game Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum a Capsule Monster. * Anthrosaurus Other Descriptions * Man-like dinosaur with a high I.Q. that is lacking in strength. * A standing dinosaur that has the build like that of humans. While it is highly intelligent, it is not very strong. I.Q. Test Deck Anthrosaurus is the main monster in this Deck. The player Samuel is a crazy scientist that focuses on summoning or special summon Anthrosaurus from either Graveyard or Deck. It has some powerful card that help to power this card up. It has lots of supporting cards and lots of powerful Trap Cards that helps protect your LP and Anthrosaurus from being destroyed like Safe Zone and, Justi-Break or Mirror Force. It also have some powerful magic cards like Raigeki and two copies of Dark Hole. Scapegoat x3 to hold your opponent and Swords of Reveling Light. Deck Normal Monsters * Anthrosaurus x3 Magic Cards Trap Cards Category:Normal Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Earth Monsters